braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Age of Justice!
Summary * Teaser: In an Agatha Christie type mystery Batman and Detective Chimp join forces to find out who swiped the Golden Skull and discover that one of the suspects is actually False-Face. * Main Plot: An aging Justice Society of America (consisting of the second Black Canary, Doctor Mid-Nite, the Golden Age Flash, Hawkman, Hourman, and Wildcat) is faced with the return of their worst enemy Per Degaton as he returns from suspended animation to enact a plan for world domination with his assistant Professor Zee. Meanwhile, Black Canary helps Wildcat face his greatest regrets which involved the original Black Canary. Appearing in "The Golden Age of Justice!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Detective Chimp (First appearance) Villains: * False Face (First full appearance) MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (flashback and main story) * Black Canary (flashback and main story) * Justice Society of America (First appearance) ** Black Canary I (First appearance) (Dies in flashback) ** Doctor Mid-Nite (First appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Flash (Jay Garrick) (flashback and main story) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) (First appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Hourman (First appearance) (flashback and main story) ** Wildcat (flashback and main story) Villains: * Per Degaton (First appearance) (flashback and main story) * Professor Zee (First appearance) (flashback and main story) * Axis Android Troopers (First appearance) (flashback and main story) Rogues: * Captain Cold (mentioned only) (First appearance chronologically) * Mirror Master (mentioned only) (First appearance chronologically) Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Spear of Destiny Vehicles: * Batmobile * Wildcat's Motorcycle * Black Canary's Motorcycle Synopsis Batman and his current ally, Detective Chimp, have gathered together six suspects at a manor. One of them has stolen the Golden Skull. While Detective Chimp eats a banana, Batman confronts the suspects one by one. Each admits that he has a secret and confesses, but only one is the thief: Miss Gatsby. Detective Chimp leaps on her and pulls off a mask, to reveal… False-Face. The villain tries to feel but slips on a banana peel. Working together, Batman and his associate knock the villain out. Batman enjoys a banana and congratulates Detective Chimp, who finally speaks and tells him not to be so patronizing. During the dark days of World War II, Per Degaton created a weapon that focused temporal energy, the Spear of Destiny, and used it to attack Allied soldiers landing on the beaches of Europe. The Spear can add and subtract years from any victim. Accompanied by his servant, Professor Zee, Per Degaton seemed unstoppable… until the Justice Society of America arrived. The six heroes, the original Black Canary, Flash, Wildcat, Hawkman, Dr. Mid-Nite, and Hourman, storm the beach and defeat Per Degaton. The Spear was damaged in their attack and exploded, leaving a smoking crater and no sign of the villain. In the present, the older and wiser JSA are having a reunion get-together and press conference at their headquarters. Batman and the current Black Canary attend to wish their mentor well. The aged heroes note that Batman has been getting sloppy by letting a few henchmen go and suggest he needs a refresher course. Black Canary goes off, angry that the JSA still consider her a child and treat Batman like a golden boy. Wildcat tries to reassure her without much luck and spots a figure breaking into the JSA vault. He follows the intruder inside, and Batman notices and accompanies him. The intruder, Professor Zee, attaches a device to the case holding the Spear of Destiny. Zee blasts Wildcat back with a gun before Batman can disarm him, and explains that Degaton is suspended in the anti-particles within the Spear. When the case is burst open, the Spear activates and Degaton, unaged after sixty years, rematerializes. He casually smashes aside Wildcat and is able to break Batman's Batline with ease. The JSA heroes are sharing stories about Black Canary's childhood when Degaton smashes Batman and Wildcat through the wall. The others charge forward but are knocked back. Wildcat recovers and knocks Black Canary down, warning that she's not ready yet. Batman manages to get close enough to land a few blows, but Degaton knocks him back and uses a rocket launcher to bring the ceiling down on them to cover his escape. The heroes emerge from the wreckage and bandage their wounds. Batman prepares to trace the quantum energies that the Spear leaves, and Black Canary insists on going. The JSA order her to stay behind on medical grounds, and Wildcat offers to stay behind with her. As the others go, Black Canary blames the older heroes for holding her back and walks out. In the Batmobile, Batman prepares to trace the energy and his mentors can't resist giving advice. As he works, Batman remembers when the JSA hones his skills in training exercises and considered him too slow, while praising Black Canary. He then finds Degaton's position and they move out. Zee takes his master to the warehouse where he's stored his old equipment and prepared his throne. Angry, Degaton insists that he can do nothing without an army. Zee shows him that he's created an army of robot warriors to march forth on his behalf. Wildcat explains that they give Batman a hard time, but admits that it's different with Black Canary. He tells her of how he and her mother were rescuing civilians in a burning building. The first Black Canary was badly injured when a ceiling caved in. Before she died, she asked Wildcat and the others to look after her daughter. Now, Black Canary insists that she's a grown woman and can protect herself, and Wildcat agrees to let her spread her wings. Degaton's army marches through the streets. The JSA arrive and battle the army, but Degaton uses the Spear to age Batman into an old man. Degaton ages the JSA members one-by-one, weakening them even further. The robots prepare to overwhelm the heroes, but Black Canary and Wildcat burst through the crowd of robots and lend a hand, knocking the Spear out of Degaton's hand. Wildcat grabs it and throws it to Batman, who first reverses his aged condition and then reinvigorates the JSA heroes. Zee moves in on Wildcat, wielding a pair of electro-shock knuckles, but Wildcat easily defeats him. Black Canary fights Degaton, who knocks her back. The robots open fire, knocking the Spear out of Batman's grasp. He goes to aid Black Canary, knocking Degaton back. Black Canary takes advantage of the respite to unleash her sonic scream, shattering all of the robots. Degaton grabs the damaged Spear and prepares to destroy them, ignoring Batman's warning. The Spear explodes and Degaton is aged a hundred years in seconds. Zee is reduced to a baby. And Wildcat assures Black Canary that her mother would have approved, and they all consider her and Batman as members of their own family. Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two